The present invention relates to a method for transmitting communications services in time division multiplex operation with multiple access (TDMA) via a satellite having a plurality of receiving and transmitting units between which any desired connection can be established by means of a switching matrix.
Such a method, which makes it possible, for example, to broadcast a communications service emanating from a ground station over a plurality of different traffic regions or to broadcast the communications services from a plurality of ground stations to a single common traffic region, is disclosed in European Pat. No. 33,149.